Unseen Love
by RaexBBFan01
Summary: The titans express their emotions, if you like disney songs i'd recommend reading Main pairings CyxKole, BBxRae, StarxRob, R&R! Slight OOC


**A/N: This is my first fan fic so be gentle, but please R&R, I wouldn't mind if you gave me flames as every story gets them once in a while, but I wouldn't appreciate flames that aren't helpful. And if it helps, the song in this story is 'Part of that world' from The Little Mermaid**.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Titans, GO!" A voice was heard throughout the tower. All titans emerged from their rooms, flying, levitating or running over to the main computer in the main room.

"What is it Robin?" Starfire asked, still rubbing her eyes and trying to keep herself awake.

"Its 6am, who would be sabotaging the town at this time?!" Cyborg yelled, but soon lowered his head as he looked around the room and noticed the glares he was receiving from everyone "...sorry" he whispered, smiling awkwardly. The main computer showed a flashing red light travelling north. "Hey, isn't that near Kole's place?" he asked, a bit quieter than before.

"Looks like it... Titans, MOVE OUT!" Robin yelled soon after.

**(Arriving at Kole's)**

"I think your computers on the blink Robin" Beast Boy said, while turning his head from left to right as he inspected all areas of the cave.

"You're here!" Came a voice from ahead. "Gnarrk! They're here!" It came again, this time shouting back to her caveman friend.

Soon after, a deep sounding groan was heard, and no later than a few minutes after, the caveman known as Gnarrk came running up to them. "He's missed you more than I have, we didn't think you'd come back" Kole said, giggling.

"We received a distress signal coming from around here, do you have any clue as to what reason it went off?" Robin questioned, with a serious look on his face.

"Sorry, Gnarrk was messing around with the communicator, I tried to get it off him, but before I could grab it he had already called for you guys" Kole replied, looking over to Cyborg and smiling.

"Oh but I'm sure it's ok, right Robin? I missed you dearly." Starfire yelled in excitement, while flying over to Kole and giving her the all famous bone-crushing hug. Robin let out a small sigh, and nodded in slight agreement.

"Well... we need to go, there could be danger around the corner" Raven said in her usual tone, while looking at the other titans.

"Raven's right, you never know what troubles might come up" Robin agreed, he turned around and began to head to the exit; the other titans followed him apart from Cyborg.

"Umm... well... I'll see you around... maybe up top someday" He said quietly so that the other titans couldn't hear him.

"You know I can't go up top Cyborg" she giggled slightly, "But I'd love to meet you some time again" She said, smiling at him reassuringly. Cyborg slowly turned around and followed the other titans, his head stooped in disappointment.

Kole's light smile slowly turned into a frown as she watched the titans walk back to the top, she waved as Cyborg turned to look at her, and she saw him return the wave. A small smile appeared on her face but just as quickly disappeared. She slowly turned around and walked over to a small room; she sat down on a stool nearby and let out a huge sigh. Gnarrk slowly peered his head around as Kole looked at him.

"_Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?_" She said, breaking into a song. "_Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_" She sang, while turning her head away, so she was now looking at the floor.

"_Wouldn't you think I'm the girl, the girl who has everything?_" She stood up and walked over to a nearby shelf full of collected things. "_Look at this trove, treasures untold, how many wonders can one cavern hold?_" Gnarrk looked at Kole, tilting his head in confusion.

"_Lookin' around here you'd think, 'sure' she's got everything_" she then sat back down and rested her head on her arms which were balancing on her knees.

"_I've got gadgets and gizmos a plenty, I've got whozits and whatzits galore_" Kole then stood up, spinning around with her arms out. "_You want thingamabobs?_" She sang, stopping and looking at Gnarrk again. _"I got twenty. But who cares? No big deal... I want more!_" Kole then walked out of the room and began walking through her crystal cavern.

"_I wanna be where the people are, I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancin'_ " She then sat down on the floor and leant back onto a near by tree. "_Walkin' around on those..._" she then turned back to see Gnarrk close behind her "_Whad'ya call 'em? Oh- feet_" Standing up once more, Kole walked ahead, slowly heading to where the exit of her cave was. She slumped down and released a sigh before lying back and resting her hands behind her head.

"_Turnin' to gems, you don't get too far. Legs are required for jumpin', dancin', strolling along down a-_" She paused, thinking aloud to herself "_What's that word again? Street_" Kole soon stood up and walked over to the exit of her cave, were she rested on the side of it and peered upwards at the daylight.

"_Up where they walk, up where they run. Up where they stay all day in the sun_" She then sat down again, leaning her head backwards onto the side. "_wanderin' free, wish I could be, part of that world._" Gnarrk came running and sat down beside Kole, he gave her a worried grin. "I'm just sick of the darkness down here, I get lonely sometimes" She said, and smiled back at Gnarrk reassuringly.

"_And ready to know what the people know_" Kole continued, singing again. "_Ask 'em my questions and get some answers. What's a fire, and why does it. What's the word? Burn?_" Gnarrk then ran off to get some food for himself, Kole giggled quietly under her breathe.

"_When's it my turn? wouldn't I love, love to explore that shore up above?_" She then stood up again, now only leaning on the side of the exit with her hand "_out of the sea, wish I could be_" She let out one last sigh and then put down her arm, "_Part of that world!_" She sang, before turning around and returning to Gnarrk in their small, yet stable home.

"Gnarrk" He groaned, while offering Kole some raw fish, she just smiled at him and reached out a fork to stab the fish with.

**A/N: Well... I hoped you like it, I'll be doing more with different Disney songs but I need to know how this one is first, and if people liked it. Please review, all comments (and flames) will be noted. Thank you, oh and sorry about skipping out a few lines from the normal song, it just didn't suit Kole. Anyway, when I get at least 3 comments I'll post my next chapter (since it IS only my first fanfic).**


End file.
